Azarken Xalltark
"Just because I'm a vampire does not mean I will sneak up and drink your blood in the night." - Azarken Name: Azarken Xalltark Title: The Un-Pure Vampire, The Angel of Blood, The Outcast of Gore. Species: Angel / Vampire Hybird Powers: Vampireism, Angelic, Light. Weakness: Dark, Darkness, Demonic. Backstory Azarken was born as the only son of the Hierarch of the Vampires, Zennvarken Xalltark and a poor Angel slave who served the Hierarch, born of a slave he was automaticly hated by other Vampires, one day Zennvarken was sick of having his name ruined by his only son and slave and so he sent a order to have the two of them executed. On the day of execution he saw his father cut his own mothers head off right infront of his eyes, disturbing him completely as he released a massive Angelic blast killing his own father causing him to flee from the Vampires who served their Hierarch, on the run for years he fell down in a snow filled forest on Mobius where he thought he was about to die from attacks from his people. That was until the original Archangel found him, sensing his pain and suffering brought him back to the Archangel palace and had him healed from his physical wounds however the events of his life left him with large emotional scars, he had large trust issues even to the man who saved his life. The Angels themselves were afraid of him at this point and the Archangel had to send him away in fear his people would turn on Azarken as well. He spent 10 years of his life walking planets like Mobius, hoping to fight people who would accept him, but none would accept him. He thought there was no one who would care or trust him, he was known to the Angels as the Angel of Blood and to the Vampires as the Un-Pure Vampire and to normal mobians and other species as The Outsider of Gore. He later was found by the Archangel once more once his people were more accepting of Angel Hybrids and welcomed him to join his people once more, at which Azarken accepted, now trusting the Angels and they trusted him. He has served them since. Angelic Sword - Vallire Vallire was created as the darkest in personallity of all the Angelic Swords, it was created as the Angelic Sword of Blood and was never used by the Angels at all in fear of its strange abilities. It was later given from the Fallen Angels who stole the 7 swords to the second Vampire Hierarch and used by the Vampires since. When the Angels started hunting their Angelic Swords once again Vallire was tracked down by Azarken and after Azarken killed the second Vampire Hierarch he claimed the sword for himself, swearing to use it to claim revenge on any Vampire hybird like him in hope they one day be accepted by their own kind. Vallire is often seen like the devil on Azarken's shoulder, giving him dark ideas. Category:Hybrid Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Angel Category:Hero Category:Angels Category:Vampire Category:Angelic Sword Wielder